Forbidden Harem & Camp
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Percy is betrayed by some of the Council and Camps. But when he leaves for banishment Lady Chaos intervenes and makes him a God but also gives him a Harem with Goddesses that have an open relationship and Demigods that are made immortal. They all keep this secret for 100 years before everything starts coming out...RATING: M, SEX SCENES, PUNISHMENT: Percy/Athena/Zoe/Bianca/Nyx/Eris.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Introduction**

Percy is betrayed by some of the Council and Camps. But when he leaves for banishment Lady Chaos intervenes and makes him a God but also gives him a Harem with Goddesses that have an open relationship and Demigods that are made immortal. They all keep this secret for 100 years before everything starts coming out...

* * *

_Trials of Apollo happened. Set after it_

_Jason is Alive. Reyna didn't join the hunters._

_WARNING: Some Sex Scenes and Punishment._

_RATING: M_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Percy couldn't believe everything that has happened. How could everyone turn against him? Well he had a theory it was the new Campers. Damien Smith son of Poseidon, Samantha Smith daughter of Poseidon, Harvey and Jane Smith son and daughter of Zeus. They had the same mother. Percy didn't even ask how both Zeus and Poseidon shared the same woman.

That's when the Camps started to turn on him. Some people remained loyal to him and didn't seem to be effected by whatever was happening but most turned and started acting nasty too him.

They started treating him like shit. And the gods did nothing to stop them. When he just caught Annabeth cheating on him with his brother Damien. He let loose his powers a bit. Creating a storm that damaged several cabins.

He didn't mean to cause damage. But nobody believed that. So he was bought before the Olympians. Many seemed angry. But he saw some gods looked at him sadly.

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus booms

Percy looked at Zeus and he seemed more angry at him then usual. His father looked angry too.  
"You are accused of destroying cabins and putting all demigods of Camp Half-Blood in danger. What do you have to say with yourself?" Zeus asks

"I lost control. I didn't mean it. I saw Annabeth cheating on me with my half-brother", Percy tries to explain

"Irrelevant. You should still have control", Zeus booms

"You could have killed your brother!" Poseidon says angrily

"You have behaved in a disgraceful manor", Zeus continues

"I didn't…", Percy starts

"We will take a vote those who vote to cast Perseus Jackson into Tartarus?" Zeus asks  
Percy sees Zeus, Hephaestus, Ares, Demeter, and surprisingly Poseidon rise their hands.

"Those who vote to just banish Perseus Jackson from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter?" Zeus asks the Council  
Percy looks around and sees Hades, Hestia, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes and surprisingly Athena and Hera raise their hands.

Zeus and Poseidon look furious.

"So be it. Perseus Jackson you are banished from the Camps and Olympus. You are not to step foot in the Camps or Olympus again. If you do they will be given permission to kill you", Zeus booms

"Before you he banished I disown you Perseus Jackson as my son. I take from you all your powers and title as Prince of the Seas as well as Riptide", Poseidon booms

Percy grits his teeth as he feels the pain of his powers being stripped from him. He didn't want to give Poseidon the pleasure of seeing him in pain. Soon it was over and he felt weak now his powers were taken.

"You are to leave immediately", Zeus booms blasting Percy with his bolt

Percy groans as he hits the ground hard. He didn't know where he was. But his whole body ached from the blast.

He sees a bright flash before he falls unconscious…

* * *

Percy groans as he wakes everything hurt. But he felt better then what he did. He remembered what happened and couldn't believe he had been exiled.  
"You ok there Percy?" a voice asks

Percy looks up to see Hera, Apollo, Hades, Athena, Artemis, Hestia, Hermes and Aphrodite looking at him sadly.

"My Lords, my ladies", Percy says bowing his head in respect

"You don't need to do that with us Perseus. The Council has wronged you greatly", Hades tells him

"Zeus has decreed that no Gods or Demigods are to have any contact with you. That they will be severely punished if they are caught with you", Hera informs him  
"Then what are you all doing here?" Percy asks  
"We wanted to tell you and show you, you still have support", Apollo tells him

"And we would like to know if you would like myself to adopt you? And Apollo, Hades and Hestia would like to be you patron", Hera asks nervously

"Why?" Percy asks shocked

"You have earned our respect. We would like to bless you too", Athena tells him  
"I am sorry Lady Athena for what happened", Percy says to her

"It is not your fault. Annabeth is the one who has made an unwise decision and has betrayed you. Along with the new children of Poseidon and Zeus", Athena says softly

"So what do I do?" Percy asks

That was when Hera adopts him as her son and Apollo, Hades, Athena, Artemis, Hestia, Hermes and Aphrodite bless him. They explained the gifts they gave him. They also gave him new weapons as Riptide had been taken from him.

They wished him luck but they wouldn't be able to help him much as Zeus might find out. Percy thanks them for their support.

They hug him. He noticed that Aphrodite, Artemis, Hestia and Athena seemed to react differently to his hug but he didn't think anything off it.

They left and Percy was alone. He didn't know what he was going to do with his life now. He had no home or friends he could contact. And he didn't what to put his Mum and Step-Father in danger.

"You are not alone Perseus", a voice says softly

Percy spins around drawing his new sword.

"Who's there?" Percy growls

"Peace hero. I mean you no harm. Actually I am here to help. I am Lady Chaos", a woman says appearing

Percy quickly kneels before the Creator.

"Why do they always bow?" Lady Chaos mutters

"Milady?" Percy asks confused

"Never mind. I am here to help you", Lady Chaos tells him

"How? And why me?" Percy asks confused

"Why don't you come with me and we will all explain?" Lady Chaos says holding out her hand

"Umm where will you be taking me?" Percy asks

"To my planet Celestio. But you won't be staying there. I will explain later. Now take my hand" Lady Chaos orders

Percy takes her hand and suddenly he felt himself being transported and soon finds himself inside what looked like a palace.

"This is the Primordial Council Palace. Come you don't want to be late", Lady Chaos says ushering him into a room

Percy sees 18 figures sitting around a table they all looked at him with compassion. All of them felt extremely powerful to Percy.

"Percy these are my children. The Primordials", Lady Chaos tells him

"I am Chronos Primordial of Time and Eternity", Chronos says  
"I am Elpis Primordial of Hope", Elpis says softly

"I am Hydros Primordial of Fresh Water and Mud", Hydros says

"I am Physis Primordial of Nature", Physis says softly

"I am Nesoi Primordial of Islands", Nesoi says softly

"I am Ourae Primordial of Mountains", Ourae says

"I am Akhlys Primordial of Misery and Poison", Akhlys says smirking

"I am Eros Primordial of Love, Lust and Procreation", Eros says

"I am Ouranos Primordial of the Sky and Heavens", Ouranos says

"I am Aither Primordial of the Upper Air and Light", Aither says

"I am Hemera Primordial of the Day", Hemera says smiling kindly  
"I am Erebus Primordial of Darkness and the Mist", Erebus says  
"I am Pontos Primordial of the Sea", Pontos says

"I am Thalassa Primordial of the Sea too", Thalassa says

"I am Ananke Primordial of Fate and Inevitability", Ananke says smiling at him

"You know I am Nyx. Sorry about our previous meeting", Nyx tells him

"I am Tartarus. As Nyx said sorry about our previous meeting but it was my dark side", Tartarus says smirking

"I am Gaea as you know. I am sorry for what my dark side did", Gaea says softly looking nervous  
"It is alright. But dark side?" Percy asks confused

"You know how the Olympians have a Greek and Roman side?" Lady Chaos asks

"Yes", Percy nods

"Well Primordials have a good and bad side instead", Lady Chaos explains

"Oh ok. Umm what am I doing here?" Percy asks nervously

"We want to bless you Perseus", Nyx says

"And make you a god", Lady Chaos adds

"As you where always meant to be a god. It is your fate to be one", Ananke tells him

"But I can't be worthy of that! I have been banished by the Olympians!" Percy exclaims

"And they were wrong to do it. It will come back to haunt them", Ananke reveals to him

"And the goddesses who stand by you will be rewarded", Eros reveals smirking

"What does that mean?" Percy asks confused

"You will find out. Now would you like to start?" Lady Chaos asks  
"I guess so", Percy says nervously

One by one each of the Primordials bless him with gifts. He ends up getting his water powers back by Pontos, Thalassa and Hydros which made him happy. He was a little confused by Nesoi's gift of making islands. He didn't know what he could do with that gift.

When the gifts where done the Council Chants and he feels the rush of power go into him as he was made a god.

"All Hail Perseus Jackson God of Loyalty, Leadership, Sanctuary, Shelter, Treaties, Bravery, Courage, Valiance, Honour, Battle Lines, Maps, Tides, Lakes, Currents, Rivers, Lakes, Ponds, Duels, Combat, Protection, Love, Sex, Intercourse, Lust, Desire, Passion, Arousal, Pleasure, Ecstasy, Orgasms, Harems, Euphoria, Bliss, Relief, Values, Dominance, Authority, Discipline, Barriers, Secrets, Mystery, Justice, Council, Time, Illusions, Instincts, Inner Sight and Knowing, Tracking, Weapons, Combat, Infinity, Cartography, Eternity, Survival, Detection, Trustworthiness, Fairness, Unpredictability, Hard Work, Fighters, Warriors, and Hero's. Minor God of Battles, Equals, Truth, Fire, Water, Earth, Oaths, Magic and Strategy. Leader of Camp Treaty or Camp Sanctuary. Leader of the Fourth Generation Gods Council", many voices seemed to say

Percy feels the knowledge of his domains come rushing too him. It was a bit confusing too him. He hadn't heard of any god having so many domains. And what was Camp Treaty or Camp Sanctuary? And he saw he had wings. Black, Gold, Teal, Violet, Pink, Silver and Brown wings.

"Umm What is Camp Treaty or Camp Sanctuary?" Percy asks

"It is the Camp you will be making on Earth", Hemera tells him

"It will be an Island Camp and small city. All gods children will be welcome and safe there", Ananke tells him  
"And I'll be leading it?" Percy asks checking

"Yes. You're the only one that can", Lady Chaos says firmly

"I guess I can do that. But what about the Olympians?" Percy asks  
"They will never know as your domains will hide you", Lady Chaos informs him

"Now I need to tell you about your domains of Love, Lust, Sex, Intercourse, Desire, Arousal, Pleasure, Ecstasy, Passion, Bliss, Euphoria and of course Orgasms, Eros says

"What about them?" Percy asks

"You have mates Perseus. They will be drawn to you and your bond will compel them to bond and mate fully with you. They will receive a brand on their shoulder with your symbol. A gold choker around their neck also signifying their service too you as will a golden and black band around their ankle that will be seen at ALL times. Your mates will have to have permission to be with anyone else and to have children. The girls will sometimes be submissive too you. They won't be able to lie too you and their loyalty will be too you first. They will also in situations defer to YOU first above other males. They must keep your secrets. The girls once the bond starts will be eager to be claimed by you. Even though probably a few will try to resist. They will also be compelled not to wear much around you. Especially in private they will WANT to remain naked. Once bond they will crave having sex with you as much as possible. They will also feel the need to call you Master or Lord Perseus", Eros says smirking at Percy's shocked face

"Is there any way to get out of that?" Percy asks

"No. But the bond will be beneficial to both parties. As you will know if your bond mates are in danger and will automatically be able to appear by their side. Like they will be able to find you and teleport to you no matter where you are", Eros replies

"Feel your domains and they will tell you want to do. Just concentrate on what you have been given", Lady Chaos suggests

Percy shuts his eyes and concentrates on what he learned and what he gained and he finds out everything about bonding would be beneficial to both him and the girl. Even though the girl would not have a choice nearly in being with him. The girl could only hold off the bond for so long before the craving to fore-fill the bond overwhelmed them. But he would have to punish his bond mates if they disobeyed an order or loyal and if he ever had slave bond mates their punishment would have to be harsher. The girls would be able to use some of his domains. But only a small fraction of power. And it would be the domain that chooses them.

He actually felt a couple of bonds in this very room. He opens his eyes he didn't know how long he was like that to see Hemera, Ananke, Gaea, Nyx and Nesoi squirming in their seats as they looked at him. He immediately knew now thanks to looking at his domains what that meant. He had a bond forming with those five ladies. And they couldn't fight it.

Several of the males at the table where smirking at the girls. Eros was actually chuckling.

"I take it you girls need something?" Percy teases with a new confidence

"Yes my Lord", Nesoi whimpers

"Go and bond with them. We will be sorting out the start of Camp Treaty while you bond with them. They won't be able to concentrate until you bond to them", Lady Chaos says smiling

"Thank you. Girls lead the way", Percy orders

The girls get up and show him to a bedroom. He sees the large bed. He looks at the girls and smirks at seeing them so eager.

"Do you what me?" Percy asks

"Yes my Lord", they say

"Nyx since you hindered me when I was in Tartarus you will go last as punishment and watch as I take the others and make them mine. You gave to wait to after Nyx, Gaea for what you did", Percy commands

Nyx whimpers, "But I can't…"

"I need you", Gaea says

"You will both be last", Percy says firmly

"Yes my Lord", Nyx whimpers

"Stripe ladies", Percy orders letting his divine self-come out more

The Ladies eagerly stripe and Percy soon follows and they gape at him.

"Hemera you have the honour of starting", Percy says

Hemera crawls on the bed and Percy starts to bond with her. She gasps as he starts to move farer down.

"Do you want to mate with me Hemera?" Percy asks as he teases her entrance

"Yesss... my Lord", Hemera replies

Percy slowly starts to enter her and making her moan in pleasure.

"Lady Hemera, Primordial of the Day, I take you as my mate and wife for all of eternity your mine, in mind, heart, body, spirit and soul, and you will obey my commands, you will be loyal to me first, you won't keep secrets from me, you will fight for me first and remain by my side like I will yours. I am your Master in private and you will be submissive. Do you accept this and give your oath?" Percy asks as the words come to him from the power of his domain

"I accept you as…mine…for eternity I am yours to…command…I will remain by your side…like you will with me. Your my Master in private. I give…myself to you in mind, heart, body, spirit and soul", Hemera pants out the vow

She feels Percy impale her with everything he had and felt a burning on her arm, neck and ankle. She felt her mind become different and she saw Percy in a new light.

"More Master", Hemera begs him to take her again

"What do you feel? Do you feel different?" Percy asks her

"I do Master. I feel that my mind has shifted. There is a burning on my arm, neck and ankle", Hemera replies

"Can you lie too me?" Percy asks curiously

"I…I can't Master without needing to be punished or feeling like it is wrong and uncomfortable", Hemera replies

"Good. Now I need to bond with your sisters", Percy tells her gently

Hemera didn't want to stop but her sisters needed to bond now. So she moved to the side as her sisters Nesoi and Ananke bonded. She saw that Nyx looked pained and uncomfortable because she wasn't being bond.

Nyx watching her siblings bond was torture. But she knew she deserved it after what she did. But it still was pure torture to wait. Gaea agreed with Nyx this was torture.

When they were allowed to bond they were basically begging him to do it. It felt amazing being with him and feeling the bond form fully. They now were tied to him forever.

All the girls looked at their new brand, choker and band with pride even though it strung when they got them. But they didn't feel it much because of Percy's attention.

Percy was happy with how his first bonding's went. This was new but familiar too him. He know was sure of what he had to do when he found others.

They slept the rest of the night before they all got up to find what the other members of the Council and Lady Chaos had done during the night.

When they walked in the Council was smirking at them. They could see the chokers that Percy had allowed for everyone to see at the moment. The girls where also close to Percy like they should be when they bonded.

"Good night?" Tartarus smirks

"Yes thank you", Percy replies

"So you figured out what to do?" Eros asks smirking

"Yes. Do you have to do that?" Percy asks curious as he sits down  
"I only have a few. Technically you're the more powerful in those domains of Love and Lust because so many of your other domains can effect it", Eros explains

It was then discussed what was going to happen with the new Camp. Lady Chaos told person some old and new friends would be helping him run it as the Fourth Generation God Council. Lady Chaos promised to have some of the people on the Island within the coming weeks.

Percy was then taken to his island and it was pretty big. Nesoi said they could expand it as time went on to fit more people and magical creatures.

But they would have to design what they wanted their city to look like. There were some basic buildings now. And a start of some farming lands farer from the main part of the island. Lady Chaos told Percy that when people arrived here and stayed their aging older then 21 would stop as one of Percy's domains were Time. So he was slowly the aging time of people arriving here.

Since it was only Percy, Nyx, Gaea, Hemera, Ananke and Nesoi here at the moment Percy planned his house. Which he was told by Ananke to make a Mansion as he would have a big familiar. As they were starting the first lot of arrivals arrived.

Percy was shocked to see friends he thought dead arrive with Lady Chaos. She told him they were part of his Council.

Luke came up first and hugged Percy.  
"I am sorry for what I did", Luke says

"You were angry. And to be truthful Olympus should be better rulers. We will be different", Percy tells him

"That's good. I have been made the God of Redemption and Bravery", Luke tells him

"What about the rest of you?" Percy asks them

"I am the Goddess of Light and Redemption", Silena says after hugging Percy

"I am the God of Technology, Ideas and the Forge", Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, tells Percy

"I am the God of Minds, Thoughts and Ideas", Castor, son of Dionysus, says

"The God of Arts and Archery", Michael Yew, son of Apollo, says

"I am the God of Healing and Medicine", Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo, says

"I am the God of Security and Alerts", Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis says

"I am the God of Drinks, Clubs and Parties", Dakota, son of Bacchus, says

"I am the God of Knowledge and Intelligence", Malcolm Pace, son of Athena, says

"You haven't died why are you here now?" Percy asks confused

"I left Camp after people started turning on you", Malcolm replies

"I am the Goddess of Shadows, Sacrifice and Hope", Bianca says hugging Percy blushing

Percy felt the bond form immediately he would have to talk to her about that.

"I am the Goddess of the Night Sky, Stars, Constellations, Galaxies, Comets, Asteroids, Meteors, Wormholes, Blackholes and Supernovas", Zoe says smiling at Percy but also blushing after she hugged him

Percy felt this was going to be fun telling Zoe that she was one of his bond mates. As she didn't like males.

"I have explained to them why are here. And they will form part of your council. I will be bringing more friends here soon. Enjoy yourself Percy and don't be afraid to ask for their import especially Zoe and Bianca", Lady Chaos says smirking before disappearing

"Thanks", Percy mutters to her

"What did she mean Percy?" Zoe asks  
"I will tell you all everything", Percy says and begins to explain what has happened

Especially the last week or so. Bianca and Zoe where shocked to find out about Percy's situation. Especially the fact of what women would be too him. Percy assured them that he would never abuse them it was just that he would have to punish them if they did something. Be told them that would be withholding sex as he decided that would be a fair enough for them. But he said that Lady Chaos was hinting at him having slaves and that he would have to be harsher with them. But he would get to that when it happened.

"I will what for now to bond. Because even though you're the one male I respect I still aren't sure about given up what I have kept for centuries", Zoe tells him

"And I'm not sure I'm ready", Bianca says blushing

"That is fine. Now would you all like to help me design this island? Lady Chaos says this palace will be for everyone", Percy says explaining Lady Chaos's plan

Luke and the others all agreed to help them. Now they were Gods they could help build a camp much quickly.

They had made designs quickly. Malcolm as a son of Athena was a great help. It was a couple of days till Bianca approached Percy saying she wanted to bond. That the pull was getting to her. Percy just smiled gently at her and took her to his house.

The next day she was happily displaying her marks as one of his bond mates.

Zoe gave in soon after that after seeing the other girls so happy she made Percy promise that he would make her as happy. And he did. Zoe couldn't believe just how good it felt. Even though she didn't like the fact Master had come out of her mouth or that sometimes with others around her mouth would say Lord Perseus or Lord Percy. But she had to admit the advantages appealed to her.

* * *

After a week small areas where down. Like Percy's Mansion and some of his friends houses. A public dinning hall was started. With some buildings started for any off the Campers to arrive.

He was shocked when his mother, step-father and baby sister arrived. Lady Chaos just smiled and said she didn't want to break them up.

His mother had hugged him tight and Paul gave him a hug too. His Mum was now the Goddess of Kindness, Peace and Calmness. Paul was the Gold of Learning and Education. Which would probably be useful in the times ahead.

* * *

It was two weeks after his mother came that he was surprised by who Lady Chaos bought next. He saw four goddess of Olympus who had supported him and one that hadn't. They looked shocked by where they were and his appearance.

Hestia looked at Percy and couldn't believe the changes in her Champion in the last few weeks he seemed more confident more sure now. You could feel power coming off him. And he looked hot she felt something for him which she had started to before in the Battle of Manhattan grow. To it felt painful to be away from him. These past few weeks had been tough not being allowed to see him.

Athena still couldn't believe that Lady Chaos had come to them and to say trust her. Of course she had to trust the Creator of the Universe. She was shocked to be on an island with Percy and several others with him including her son Malcolm. When she looked at Percy she felt emotions form that had been started to for a few months stir anew. She had to admit he looked great now and someone that she could see herself being with.

Demeter didn't think following Lady Chaos would bring her to the Hero of Olympus who she had voted to throw into Tartarus. He had changed and looked to her shock appealing to her.

Aphrodite was trying not to droll looking at Percy. He had changed. She had to admit he looked great before. She had started loving the _actual_ Percy when he didn't look down on her daughter Piper. And he treated her with respect something that Ares didn't do. She could see herself with Percy. But she didn't think he would be with her because of her reputation.

Artemis was trying hard not to blush at Percy's look. He looked hot and she could see herself being with him. What was she saying? She was a _maiden_ goddess and her brother and father would kill him and her if she broke her oath. But she _could _see her breaking it for him.

"Welcome my Ladies", Percy says bowing to them

"Hello my Lady", Zoe says appearing with Bianca

"Zoe!" Artemis exclaims and rushes to hug her best friend, "How are you alive?"

"Lady Chaos's power", Zoe replies smiling happily

"You can re-join the hunt", Artemis says hopefully

Zoe looks at Artemis and shakes her head.

"I can't my Lady", Zoe replies

"Why?" Artemis asks confused

"I am with someone my Lady. I am bonded. I can't go back on our bond", Zoe replies

"You gave up your maidenhood?" Artemis asks shocked

"I have no regrets", Zoe replies with a shrug smiling

"Who?" Artemis asks

Percy sighs he was going to have to tell her. And tell all _five_ that he felt the bond with them. Now that was going to be interesting…

* * *

Percy was surprised he was still alive after he told three maiden goddesses he would probably have to bond with them. Actually Hestia looked accepting of what was to come. Athena looked hesitate and reluctant and Artemis looked determined. To his surprised that Aphrodite looked reluctant too. Demeter also looked reluctant.

"What are you all thinking?" Percy asks softly

"I am not going to do it. You might be the only male I respect and trust. But I can't see myself doing it", Artemis replies firmly

"I respect that", Percy says nodding but he knew that the bond really couldn't be fought

The longer she took to complete the bond the more she will feel uncomfortable.

"I need time to think on this. And maybe research it", Athena tells him

"I have liked you Percy since the Battle of Manhattan. My feelings have only grown since then. I am ready to give up my maidenhood", Hestia says to his surprise

"I don't know if you won't me. I am not a loyal partner. So I am unworthy of a hero like you", Aphrodite says softly

Percy's eyes soften, "I accept that my goddess bond mates need to keep producing demigods. So I only ask that you ask permission before you do. And you are worthy of more then you think"  
"I will see", Aphrodite says  
"How do we conceal the fact of our relationship and how we are not virgins to Zeus and the others if we give in?" Athena asks

"Zeus and the others won't notice a change. I can give you a piece of jewellery to conceal it. The choker and brand will only show to people who know. The band on your ankle will be the only one that shows and we can hide that", Percy says explaining everything

"I will see", Athena says

"You are all free to come and go as you please. The protections and barriers I have put around the island will not stop you", Percy tells them

"Thank you Percy. I look forward to what we _might_ share", Athena says

"I will come back after I have time to think", Aphrodite tells him

"I need to get back to my hunt. But I expect to see Zoe and Bianca regularly", Artemis says firmly

"Of course your more then welcome", Percy says softly

Athena, Aphrodite and Artemis flash out but Hestia remains looking nervous by eager.

"Are you sure Hestia?" Percy asks gently

"Yes my Lord. I have felt this bond for a long time. Now I know what it is. I just can't stop myself", Hestia tells him  
"Then lets give you a special experience", Percy says offering his hand

Hestia takes it nervously and follows Percy to the bedroom. She was nervous but eager. Soon she had been ordered to the age of 21 for when she was with him and was out of her clothes.

Soon he was pleasing her and she felt the bond building. Then she heard the oath as she was beginning to climax.

"Lady Hestia, daughter of Kronos and Rhea, Goddess of the Health, Home, and Family, Member of the Olympian Council, I take you as my mate and wife for all of eternity your mine, in mind, heart, body, spirit and soul, and you will obey my commands, you will be loyal to me first, you won't keep secrets from me, you will fight for me first and remain by my side like I will yours. I am your Master in private and you will be submissive. You will be the age of at least 21 in my presence. Do you accept this and give your oath?" Percy asks moving into position to take her maidenhood

"I accept you as mine…for eternity. I am yours to command…I will…remain by your side…like you will with me. Your my…master in private. I give…myself to you fully in mind, heart, body, spirit and soul", Hestia moans out the vow

Hestia feels Percy thrust and take her maidenhood. She felt his warm seed fill her. She was now fully his. She felt the burning on her arm, neck and ankle but she didn't care. She also felt different in her mind but again she didn't care. She was with Percy Jackson the only man that appreciate her…

* * *

Demeter didn't have much will power and was back at the island two weeks later. As the feeling of needing to be bound overwhelmed her.

"You here to be bound?" Percy asks sensing it was what she wanted

"Yes please", Demeter begs

"Alright. Follow me we will bond then talk", Percy replies

They enter his bedroom and Demeter didn't need to be ordered to take her clothes off as the bond was too strong for her even in these stages. She looked at Percy and realised he was big.

When he begin the bond Demeter could barely think as he drove her to have orgasms before he said the words.

"Lady Demeter, daughter of Kronos and Rhea, Goddess of the Harvest, Agriculture and Seasons, Member of the Olympian Council, I take you as my mate and wife for all of eternity your mine, in mind, heart, body, spirit and soul, and you will obey my commands, you will be loyal to me first, you won't keep secrets from me, you will fight for me first and remain by my side like I will yours. I am your Master in private and you will be submissive. You will be the age of at least 21 in my presence. Do you accept this and give your oath?" Percy asks moving into position to take her maidenhood

"I accept you as mine…for eternity. I am yours to command…I will…remain by your side…like you will with me. Your my…master in everywhere and anywhere. I give…myself to you fully in mind, heart, body, spirit and soul", Demeter moans out the vow but she had changed the Master bit.

Demeter was happy. The happiest she had ever been. But something didn't feel right.

"You need to be punished Demeter for wanting to throw me in Tartarus", Percy informs her

"What will the punishment be Master?" Demeter asks nervously

"40 smacks with my paddle on your bum and 5 lashes with my belt", Percy decides

Demeter whimpers but knew she deserved it. She followed Percy's orders and was over his lap in position quickly. Soon she felt the paddle smack her HARD on the butt.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She yelps at the first then whimpers at the next nine.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She lets tears fall at the next ten.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was crying and begging it to stop at 30.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was crying hard now. And she felt her butt was VERY sore as Percy pulled her up. He kisses here then leads her to his dungeon. Demeter whines as she it chained up and put in place but she couldn't and wouldn't fight it. She deserved this.

As the belt hit her back she cried out. But it was over soon but she was crying hard. Percy just takes her into his arms.  
"I'm sorry Master...", she repeats over and over again

"I know"

* * *

Aphrodite came to him two days later saying she wanted a better relationship. She agreed to Percy's turns to tell him about any demigod children she wanted to have with a different man. She promised to stay away from Ares as she revealed he wasn't as good to her as everyone believed.

Aphrodite followed Percy to his bedroom when she striped and saw he had she noticed he was bigger then she had EVER had. But she doesn't think about it long before Percy started to take her.

She was soon very happily bonded to Percy. Just as Lady Chaos bought some Roman friends of Percy to the island.

They were Reyna who was made the Goddess of Battles, Duty, Responsibilities, Determination and Resilience.

Leila, daughter of Ceres, who was now the Goddess of Plants and Land.

Gwen who was now the Goddess of Resources, Surveillance and Transport.

Hazel, daughter of Pluto, who was now the Goddess of Caves, Tunnels, Treasures, Curses, Rebirth and Animals.

Ida, Legacy of Luna, who was now the Goddess of Nighttime and Radiance.  
Lavinia Asimov, daughter of Terpsichore, was now Goddess of Whispers, Rumours and Dancing.

Michael Kahale, son of Venus, who was now God of Optimism and Bonds.

Pranjal, son of Asclepius, who was now God of Help and Health.

Claudia, Legacy of Mercury, was now the Goddess of Preservation, Positives and Modesty.

Hylla also came having quit the Amazons. She became the Goddess of Warriors, System and Order.

The girls turned out to be made to be bonded with Percy. Percy had told them everything which shocked them. What surprised Percy was that Frank had cheated on Hazel with the daughter of Zeus. Percy had promised that only those bonded to him would he have sex with.

Each girl didn't want to waste another day and had all bonded to him by morning. And all displayed their chokers, brand and band proudly…

* * *

Athena can come to help with plans of the new Camp Treaty and its city. She hadn't bonded to Percy yet but the longer she stayed here she realised she wanted to do it. She wanted to feel love like the other girls were feeling. She wanted to know what it was like.

So the next time she sees Percy she nervously tells him she wants to bond. He smiles and leads her to his house and bedroom.

"Stripe Athena", Percy orders

Athena gets out of her clothes feeling self conscious. She blushed at his look. When she saw him she wondered how she would be able to take him.

"You look beautiful Thena", Percy tells her kissing her breathless.

She moans into the kiss and whines when he pulls back.  
"On the bed", Percy tells her

She scrambles onto the bed and Percy was soon with her. Trailing kisses down her body. His hand was rubbing her pussy. It felt so good! His fingers felt like magic.

"Are you ready for my Thena?" Percy asks softly

"Yes I am", she moans as his fingers withdraw and his cock probed her.

"Lady Athena, daughter of Zeus and Metis, Goddess of the Wisdom, Battle Strategy, Arts, Crafts, City Defence, Law, Justice, Civilisations, Mathematics, Warfare, and Skill. Member of the Olympian Council. I take you as my mate and wife for all of eternity your mine, in mind, heart, body, spirit and soul, and you will obey my commands, you will be loyal to me first, you won't keep secrets from me, you will fight for me first and remain by my side like I will yours. I am your Master in private and you will be submissive. You will be the age of at least 21 in my presence. Do you accept this and give your oath?" Percy asks moving inside of her preparing to take her

"I…accept you as...mine…for eternity…I am yours to command…I will…remain by...your side…like you will with me. Your my…master in private. I give…myself to you fully in mind, heart, body, spirit and soul", Athena moans out the vow

Suddenly she felt a thrust inside of her and something break inside her and something wrap around her mind.

"Yesss Master I'm going to cum", she cries out in ecstasy as she has multiple orgasms

She realised then she was now his for eternity...

* * *

Next group Lady Chaos bought where from her planet. Mnemosyne, Metis, Maia, Themis and Asteria who were all Titans. They were his bonded. She also introduced him to an Egyptian Goddess who was his bond mate named Isis and two Egyptian Magicians Sadie and Zia that were also his bond mates. The other Goddess was Norse and named Freya, a demigod daughter of Frigg named Mallory Keen, a son/daughter of Loki named Alex Fierro and Magnus Chase demigod son of Frey and cousin to Annabeth.

All had accepted their new life freely as they had been betrayed by others. Zia Rashid as Egyptian Magician became the Goddess of Encryptions, Coding, Decoding, Algorithms, Ciphers, Puzzles, Riddles, Runes and Languages. Sadie Kane become the Goddess of Magic, Mystic Arts and Hidden Secrets and Rooms. Mallory Keen became the Goddess of Disarming and Arming. Alex became the Goddess of Genders, Acceptance and Fashion. Magnus became the God of Wit, Challenges and Champions…

* * *

Next Percy had found some demigods that would join as population as the island. All jumped at the chance to be in a community. As they had been considered too old for Camp Half-Blood. Zia and Sadie bought a couple of Egyptians too at the same time. Reyna had bought some Romans, and Roman Legacies. Freya had bought some Norse Demigods who didn't like Hotel Valhalla.

* * *

Soon four months had passed since the start of the island and everything was going well. Percy had more Goddesses come by way of Lady Chaos and they were his bond mates. They were Lady Hecate, Lady Astraea, Lady Bellona, Lady Styx, Lady Eris, Lady Harmonia, Lady Pomona, Lady Justitia, Lady Nemesis, Lady Khione, Lady Libertas, Lady Flora and Lady Circe.

The only problem was that Lady Circe and Lady Khione were more the slave type in their bond because of their large betrayals of Percy. Which meant they would be punished harshly if they disobeyed orders.

But Lady Chaos warned Percy they needed a firm hand. They first tried to undermined him. So he decided a small punishment for that.  
"Over my lap Circe", Percy commands in his dominance voice

Circe glares but couldn't fight the command. Soon she was over Percy's lap in front of nearly all the girls.

"Your punishment if 15 smacks with a board", Percy says showing the board

Before she could say anything her pants where down and he was whacking her butt. Hard. Soon her butt was red and but she didn't cry and neither did Khione when it was her turn. They just felt humiliated.

Lady Chaos warned they would try and take it up a notch. And to be prepared.

And they did Circe and Khione tried to disobey orders about loyalty. Percy felt it immediately and pulled them to his side.

"What do you think you two were doing?" Percy asks sternly

"We where just gossiping", Khione says innocently

"Your lying. I need to punish you both and you know what your bond to me is. I can't be lenient. Come with me", Percy orders in his dominance voice

Lady Circe and Lady Khione didn't try to fight following him till they got to his dungeon which they knew was built for punishment of his bond mates and slaves.

"Circe to me", Percy commands

Circe nervously comes forward and is shocked when shackles are slapped on her wrists and were hooked to a hook at the top of the wall of the dungeon. She was placed in a way her back was facing Percy.  
"What are you doing Pe…master", Circe asks nervously

"For you punishment you and Khione will get 6 lashes with my belt", Percy replies after he hooked Khione to shackles too and in a position similar too Circe

They see him pull out a belt. And he started with Circe she winced at the first. Then started whimpering and crying. And was sobbing at the last lash too her back. Khione was the same when she was done.

Percy had unhooked the shackles and left them there to think on their betrayal. But not before kissing their foreheads. They started behaving after that. But still where relucent.

* * *

Next to come were Greek friends of Percy.

Clarisse, a daughter of Ares, lead then she became the Goddess of Strength, Weaponry and War Strategy.

Kayla, a daughter of Apollo, who became the Goddess of Health, Grace, Music and Premonition.

Katie, a daughter of Demeter, who became the Goddess of Forests and Flowers.

Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite, who became the Goddess of Beauty, Inner Beauty and Perseverance.

Meg, a daughter of Demeter, who became the Goddess of Crops, Wilderness, Fruits and the Patron of the Meliai Dryads.

Holly Victor, a daughter of Nike, who became the Goddess of Guidance.

Laurel Victor, a daughter of Nike, who became the Goddess of Sports and Competition.

Miranda, a daughter of Demeter, who came the Goddess of Valleys and Fields.

Jake Mason, a son of Hephaestus, who came the God of Construction with his girlfriend Bea Wise who was now the Goddess of Design.

Nyssa, a daughter of Hephaestus, who became Goddess of Fixing, Reconstruction and Redesign.

Ellis Wakefield, a daughter of Ares, who became the Goddess of Battle Plans, Endurance and Searchers.

Chiara Benvenuti, daughter of Tyche, who became Goddess of Cleverness and Creativity.

Damion White, son of Nemesis, who became God of Balance and Opposites.

Paolo Montes, son of Hebe, who became God of Sneakness and Opportunities.

Leo, a son of Hephaestus, came as the God of Machines, Ideas and Inventions and he bought his girlfriend Calypso.

The other two were Conner and Travis, sons of Hermes. They were dual gods of Fun, Pranks, Mischief, Joksters and Trickery.

And to Percy's surprise Thalia joined they with Artemis's blessing as the Goddess of Electricity, Winds and Storms.

Thalia became the girlfriend of Luke. Which Percy loved teasing her about.

But he found other bond mates with his Greek Friends in Clarisse, Kayla, Katie, Piper, Nyssa, Meg and Holly. He was surprised when Piper joined them but like Hazel, Jason cheated on her who the daughter of Poseidon. After they were all made Immortal.

Which Percy couldn't believe. But actually he could with the Gods egos. Making their kids immortal would be a boost to them.

Now people where turning up for shelter and a home. Percy was busy extending the area and buildings. More different people arrived. From different cultures. It was a learning experience for everyone.

But everyone was getting along well. Percy was happy, but someone was coming to surprise Percy…

* * *

Artemis had held out for months from being with Percy. The others had all given in and bonded with him. But she wanted to prove she could go without bonding to Percy. But now she just couldn't bring him out of her thoughts and her hunters were starting to notice her distraction and discomfort.

She had visited Percy and the others and seen how much the other girls were enjoying their life. But Artemis _was_ stubborn and told Percy she would not bond with him. Now she was going to beg him to take her. Which was kind of humiliating.

Artemis tells her hunters she would be gone for a few days to a week and to look after each other before she teleported to Camp Treaty Island in her 21-year-old self.

She gets there and sees how much progress the Camp has made. It was growing bigger with houses starting to be finished. Everyone here was working together to build this community.

Even the new gods. The ones that stuck by Percy as friends and some of the girls as his soulmates. She looked around and saw Percy helping fix the dining hall. Artemis stares at Percy she was starting to feel emotions she wasn't meant to feel before again. And she was starting to like it. And she wanted the FULL experience.

"Artemis?" Percy asks seeing her

"Hey Percy", Artemis says awkwardly

"What can I do for you? You haven't been here for months", Percy states coming over smiling

"I…I…", Artemis stutters

"Are you ok?" Percy asks with concern

"I can't hold out anymore", Artemis whispers shifting uncomfortably

Percy looks at her and his eyes widen feeling the small bond he had with her starting to flare. He now knew what she wanted. And why she looked uncomfortable.

He smiles gently too her and takes her hand.

"Lets go to our place", Percy says softly

Artemis allows Percy to lead her to a house that was being extended. She liked what the other girls had done to the place. Maybe she could help them now when she wasn't in the Hunt or Olympus.

Percy leads her up to the bedroom where a king bed. That looked really comfy.

"Artemis do you want this?" Percy asks gently

"Y…es. I can't last any longer", Artemis replies blushing

"What would you like for rules?" Percy asks

"I don't want permission to be with anyone else other then you. And I don't want kids at the moment", Artemis replies as firmly as she could right now.

"That is acceptable", Percy agrees

"What do I do?" Artemis stutters

Percy starts taking off his clothes and Artemis gasps seeing him in his glory. She whimpered at what she was feeling. Now she knew why the other girls said that Lady Chaos and Lord Eros did great work on Percy's godhood make over. How was _it_ going to fit?

"Undress", Percy commands Artemis gently

Artemis starts taking off her clothes she felt the gentle command through the bond. Soon she was naked in front of Percy. She blushed at her body.

"You look beautiful", Percy informs her coming over

He kisses her passionately. Artemis responds to the kiss and it felt amazing. She was panting when he pulls away smirking.

"On the bed", Percy orders

Artemis scrambles on the bed suddenly VERY eager to have what was going to happen, happen. Percy comes onto the bed and starts to make out with her making her feel amazing. His hands on her sent good feelings right through her.

"Would you like to taste me?" Percy asks her

"Yes", Artemis replies immediately

Suddenly his cock was in her mouth. She followed her instincts and took him all in and let him trust in her mouth. Suddenly she tasted him as his seed realised itself inside her mouth. She greedily swallows as much of it as she could. He tasted sooo good. She moans as he pulls out of her mouth and starts going lower.

Suddenly she felt something at her entrance. And suddenly she felt a finger go up she moans.

"More?" Percy asks smirking

"Yes", Artemis breaths

Another finger goes up. She whimpers.

"More?" Percy asks

"Yes", Artemis breaths

Another goes up and he wiggles inside of her causing her to moan in pleasure.

"You like that?" Percy asks her softly

"Yesss", Artemis moans

Suddenly he stroked her insides with his fingers. It felt so good to her.

"Enjoying that?" he asks smirking

"Yesss", Artemis moans liking the feel of his fingers in her.

Suddenly the fingers were out and she whines wanting them back.

"Please do it again", Artemis begs  
"Patience mate. As something much better is coming", Percy tells her gently

"Please take me", Artemis begs feeling the bond ever growing

Artemis feels something _bigger_ at her entrance.

"Do you want this mate Artemis?" Percy asks

"Yes", Artemis pants

Suddenly something big pushes its way in her making her gasp.

"Lady Artemis, daughter of Zeus and Leto, Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Archery, Wilderness, Forests, Chastity and Childbirth, Member of the Olympian Council. Leader of the Hunt. I take you as my mate and wife for all of eternity your mine, in mind, heart, body, spirit and soul, and you will obey my commands, you will be loyal to me first, you won't keep secrets from me, you will fight for me first and remain by my side like I will yours. I am your Master in private and you will be submissive. You will be the age of at least 21 in my presence. Do you accept this and give your oath?" Percy asks moving inside of her preparing to take what she had held onto for so long.

"I…accept you as mine…for eternity…I am yours to command…I will…remain by your side…like you will with me. Your my…master in private. I give…myself to you fully in mind, heart, body, spirit and soul", Artemis moans out the vow

Suddenly Percy moves and he thrusts she felt something break inside of her, which was her maidenhood and something enter and expand as well as restrict in some ways around her mind. She felt the burning on her arm, neck and ankle. But also the pain of Percy being inside her. He had entered her fully impaling her with his cock. She felt everything Percy was giving her. She allowed him to take the lead. She felt his warm seed fill her and leak out of her.  
After what Artemis felt like was forever Percy gently comes out of her. After giving her multiple orgasms.

"Did you like that Little Moon?" Percy asks her kissing her

"Yes Master", Artemis replies her eyes widen at what she said, "I said Master"

"You did. It is ok. It is just in private my love", Percy tells her gently

"Do I have the…collar Master?" Artemis asks nervously

Percy conjures a mirror and Artemis sees a gold and silver collar around her neck. It had a moon on it and Percy's symbol of infinity.

"Only those that know about us will see it. And like the others it will tell me when you are in danger and allow me to find you anywhere. It will never come off now", Percy explains to her gently

Artemis looks and sees the brand on her arm and the band on her ankle. She was now forever tired to Percy. He was her Master. She knew now she would have to obey him too. She couldn't disobey him without consequences.

As she got dressed she wanted to try something.

"Can you order me to do something Master?" Artemis asks

"Why?" Percy asks softly

"I want to see if I can disobey", Artemis replies  
"I order you to undress", Percy commands  
Artemis felt the command in her mind. She felt as her hands moved so she would undress herself. She fought it. She could feel she could disobey but she _really_ didn't want too. It now felt _wrong_ not to obey Percy.

She whimpered at what this meant. But she also loved the bond.  
"What is wrong Arty?" Percy asks gently knowing that she was going through a big change

"I…I can't seem to disobey your order. I _could_ but I _don't_ want too. It _hurts_ to think of disobeying", Artemis replies as she removes the clothes she had just put on

"That's what the others have said. You will get used too it. I am sorry the bond is this way. But I can't change it", Percy says gently

"I don't want you too Master", Artemis blurts out truthfully

"You don't want me too?" Percy asks raising his eyebrow

"No. It feels natural…what are punishments do you have Master?" Artemis asks nervously

"For my bonded soulmates it is mainly withholding sex and having you watch as I please one of the other girls while knowing you won't be getting sex till your punishment is over", Percy replies

Artemis whimpers at the thought. That didn't sound nice. Now she felt what sex and love was she wanted more of it. She wanted more of _Percy_. She didn't know how she would go if he withheld sex.

"That doesn't sound pleasant Master", Artemis tells him

"I know. But I HAVE had too do it. Ask Circe, Khione or Isis or Freya. They have had restrictions. Circe and Khione have had harsh punishments", Percy reveals  
"What did you do Master?" Artemis asks

"I paddled them for the first offence and withheld sex. For the second offence I shackled them in the dungeon and gave them 6 lashes with a belt. I then let them go without sex for two weeks. They have mainly behaved after that", Percy tells her

"Would you do any harsh punishments for your bonded soulmates?" Artemis asks

"Paddling while all bond mates watch yes. Probably not the other", Percy says having thought about it, "Can you handle that?"

"Yes I can Master", Artemis replies knowing she would deserve it if she got the harsher punishment

"Good", Percy says smiling

"Can I please have another round Master? Since I am undressed", Artemis asks him shyly

Percy smiles, "Come here Little Moon"

* * *

Decades pass in the world. And Treaty Island was big now with all walks off life on it. Percy's family had grown with his bonded soulmates and bonded slaves. He loved them and they loved him.

But Percy felt something was coming. And because of his domain of Instincts he knew he should listen to them. He just hoped it was nothing his family and community couldn't handle…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Updated: 27th of January 2020**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

It had been 100 years since Percy had Lady Chaos give him an Island to make a community off. The Island was larger now. Nesoi had seen to that as their population had grown to truly large numbers more than Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood combined. And probably adding the population of New Rome too. And their numbers increased _weekly_.

Demeter had grown fields on the Island so some demigods farmed the lands.

The city had walls one the outer of the first level of houses and buildings and a bigger wall in the next section that held Percy's Castle it was also called the Citadel which had been made because the Mansion couldn't fit everyone.

The Treaty Island people had learnt to live with their differences and there wasn't any fights over 'religion' now. They had ALL learnt to work together.

The army had divisions where the people were sorted into. They were Air, Earth, Water, Fire, Sand, Snow, Storms, Weather, Light, Darkness, Electricity, Magic, Archers, Cavalry, Infantry, Air Force, Intelligence, Spies, Security, Interrogators (Sense Lies and Truth), Healing, Teachers (Primary, Secondary School, High School, Collage), Trackers, Seekers (Seek new Demigods or legacies), Forgers, Code Breakers, Battle Mages and Transport (Jumpers, Portals, Teleporting, Walk Walking).

This system worked well. As well as adults running businesses on the island so it was a fully working city.

The New Fourth Generation God Council worked well together and they were happy they weren't bound by the Ancient Laws.

Percy enjoyed it here. And he enjoyed his wives and concubines/slaves. He loved all of them very much. He showed them how much he cared with expressing his love by making love too them. But giving them presents and so many others things. He had more concubines and slaves because they were saved from other planets and needed a home because they couldn't be realised from their bonds. So Percy gave them a home.

He had several kids now from some of his girls. He was happy that Artemis, Hestia, Demeter, Athena and Aphrodite were happy with him. But they, except from Hestia, hadn't been here for a while and hadn't told him they would be late coming. And that was against their rules. Percy knew he would need to deal with that when they came.

He taught weapon fighting with everyone. Helping everyone the right weapon that suited them. He wanted everyone to have a fighting chance for survival when some joined his group to do missions.

They families that lived on Treaty Island all adored him. And the place was fair and nobody had to worry about monster attacks as the Island was protected but in case it could happen. There were large walls around the city sections. Like the walls of Troy. The farmland wasn't walled in or the beach. They had top security for anyone entering the Island. No one was willing to take chances. So they even searched for cursed items.

Everyone liked the fact that the Fourth Generation Gods looked after them and were involved in their lives something that the Olympians could learn from. And the Egyptians for that matter according to Sadie and Zia.

Everyone also pulled their weight around the Island. Including the New Gods. Which was strange for those that came from Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter and the House of Life. Or any Pantheon's Camp really.

They all hoped their calm life would continue. But the Fates were tricky and Lady Chaos too was a tricky person…

Percy had been having feelings off something not being right for a while. His Instinct Domain was going off like wildfire.

Percy had called a meeting of his Council because he needed to discuss their thoughts on the subject and ask if any of their domains had been acting up.

The Council besides from the New Gods. Had a representative from each species or pantheon on the Council. Including a representative from each of the eight species of Vampires. There was about 20 of each species of vampires.

He had a round table in his Castle. Where everyone could sit as equals. As one of his Minor Domains was Equals. That had lead to the round table. Of the legend of King Arthur. And the fact that a round table was that everyone was on equal ground.

He sat at his seat with Zoe on one side and Reyna on the other. His other wives come in taking their seats before the others trickle in.

Everyone had soon arrived but Luke and Thalia.

"Where are Luke and Thalia?" Percy asks  
"Probably got a bit carried away", Ethan snickers, his wife Lenobia smacks him

"I wish we could have caught them", Travis says with a sigh

"We need to catch them again soon brother the entertainment they provide is gold", Conner adds

Miranda, Conner's wife hits him on the back of the head

"Ouch! Mira what was that for?" Conner whines

"You know what", Miranda replies glaring at him

But she knew it wouldn't do any good. Her husband and his twins were Gods of Fun, Pranking, Mischief, Jokes and Trickery. So it was not likely to stop anytime soon.

Conner and Travis loved catching couples in compromised positions. It was good blackmail or entertainment when people saw. Stellamaria a wife of Percy's loved helping them as she was the Goddess of Entertainment. So that said it all.

"They have been VERY active lately. Kind of like you Percy", Silena adds smirking from her place next to Beckendorf.

Beckendorf and Silena had also been married for many decades and were happy with their life. As Silena could make up for her past and be with the man she adored.

Percy sighs they ALWAYS teased him about his large Harem and sex drive.

Luke and Thalia had been married for a few decades now with Percy being the Best Man for both Luke and Thalia.

Finally Luke and Thalia come in both looking ruffed.  
"Have fun?" Percy asks trying to be stern but a smirk was beginning to break through

"Not a word Kelp Head or I'll zap you!" Thalia threatens taking her seat

"Keep telling yourself that Sis", Percy tells her

That was the thing with Percy and Thalia they both considered the other their brother/sister. There bond was as strong as the married couples. And they were both fiercely protective of the other. They had actually got Lady Chaos to make them brother and sister. They wanted it official. Which they both were extremely happy about.

Even Percy's Mum had adopted Thalia into the family. Thalia had been thrilled to have a REAL mother figure and Paul as a father figure. With Estelle as her little sister. And Jim and James his twin baby brothers, then Rich the youngest brother and youngest sibling Lucy. Thalia treated them all like her new Little Brothers and Sisters.

"Ok I call this Council Meeting to Order", Percy booms in his voice of his domains of Council and Justice.

That voice always sent a shiver of desire and lust down his wives spines. So did the voice he used to command the Army too. And the voice he used in the Bedroom. He had a few different voices. Which most thrilled his wives. Some had a particular voice they loved more then another.

"Now we have a few things on the agenda today and anyone who has concerns can bring them up", Percy says waving his hand and the holograms appear.

This technology was the best in the world. It helped having Beckendorf the God of Technology and Leo the God of Mechanics, Ideas and Inventions working together to make advancements.

They sold some of their advancements under fae corporations. Which made a great deal of money for Island Treaty. Which was the main source of their income.

They crops they grow were also another big source of their income as they exported to the Mortal World.

"Griselda reports say your Wolf-Folk Pact are needing more room to more in the woods. Because of your sharing the territory with Alpha Cody of the Werewolf Pack. Is that correct?" Percy asks

Those were the two types of Wolves. Wolf-Folk were more wolf. And they had females as Alphas, and Betas.

Werewolves only changed on a Full Moon. But sometimes they could do it without. They were lead by male Alphas and Betas.

But both groups did like living in packs.

"Yes it is. Because Alpha Cody of the Werewolves are finding more werewolves lately", Alpha Griselda reports

"Alpha Cody is that true?" Percy asks

"Yes it is Sir. There are more brand new werewolves my pack is finding each time we do recon missions or seeker missions. I think Lycaon is their turner. But we find them before he can convent them to his way of thinking", Alpha Cody reports

"That is worrying. What could Lycaon be doing?" Silena asks

"One thing is for certain he is not treating the pups well. They are half starved and beaten when we find them", Alpha Cody growls angry at the treatment of the New Werewolves.

"Reports are also indicating monsters have been coming back faster from Tartarus and are moving more in groups", Luke reports

"Could this all be related?" Castor asks

"My instincts tell me it is. But that domain is also going haywire", Percy reports

Everyone looked troubled by that. They knew that was bad.

"Also my wives Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Demeter haven't checked in for a while", Percy tells everyone

"What about Hestia?" Michael Yew asks

"Brief talks. But she sounded stressed. I know she is feeling the effects of not being with me. But for all of them not to come here in the last few months must be bad", Percy replies

"It has too be. Doesn't it drive them crazy if they can't get realise and pleasure from you at least twice a month or so?" Malcolm asks

"It is. We can't handle being away from Percy", Gwen confirms, "It is like a permeant discomfort when we don't get pleasure from him"

"That is why withholding sex is a punishment. Because we end up begging for him to take us", Kayla adds

"It is even the same to us and where Primordials", Nyx adds nodding to herself Hemera, Nesoi, Ananke, and Gaea.

"Artemis, Athena and Hestia especially crave it as they had been virgins when Percy took them", Zoe adds, "It is the same for Bianca, Me and a few others"

"So what could make them stay away?" Michael Kahale asks

"Whatever it is I have a feeling it is something to do with the werewolf number increase the strange monster activity", Percy tells them

"That can't be good if Kelp Brain feels that", Thalia comments trying to lighten the mood.  
"Thanks Pinecone Face", Percy replies in his usual banter

The Council liked the easy atmosphere that they had. It was nothing like they had felt before.

"Ok onto the City numbers…", Percy continues on with the meeting

They had discuss some issues and made some plans. With the Blood and Bat Vampire representatives saying they thought expanding the blood bank would be a good way to earn many as they could tell the good blood from the bad. Percy promised to have the medical staff look into it. With Kayla, Lee and Pranjal also promising to research that option.

When they were about to call it a day a flash of light fills the room and a woman that was familiar was there

"We have a problem"

* * *

_Olympus…_

* * *

Artemis wiggles in her seat trying to get comfortable. She, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter and Hestia hadn't seen their Master in months and they were paying for it. They just couldn't get comfortable. The craving they felt for their Master was increasing and the need for realise was too. Aphrodite and Demeter couldn't even get realise from other men. And trying to pleasure themselves didn't work either. As nothing could compare with their Masters loving hands or the taste of his cum. They knew it was part of the bond to make them be with their Master.

But they knew they were in trouble when they got back as they hadn't been in contact with their Master. They had to contact him every week was their agreement. And they hadn't been able to do it because of their bastard brother/father.

They wished Zeus would allow them a break. But monster movement was becoming alarming. It had started happened a while ago. And now more attacks happened. Sol they had to move Camp Half-Blood into Camp Jupiter for the extra protection.

Artemis and Athena had tried finding evidence of the Twins and Poseidon and Zeus's wrong doing but never could even with the help of a few others on Council that believed Percy's innocence.

The Council knew Percy was not dead as Hades _and_ Nico had told them his soul wasn't in the Underworld. So the Council wondered who gave him immortality as THEY had never did. Like they did other demigods that earned their favour.

Zeus had ordered them to find Percy after all some thought of his little display at Camp he could be responsible for whatever is going on. But he couldn't be found.

Artemis was trying as her loyalty was to her Master first, her sister-wives second and Olympus third. So she pretended to look for him.

She KNEW Hera was also pretending. Because she voted that Percy was innocent. Hermes also wasn't really searching on his travels as he too was loyal to Percy wherever he might be.

Hades lied to his brothers frequently about searching the dead for Percy. As he KNEW his nephew was innocent he didn't want Percy blamed again for something he was framed for. Hades's money was in the brat twins of his brothers. Who to Hades's and several others where annoying little brats who got _Minor_ Godhood basically for nothing.

Now ever since they whinged and whined like toddlers to get their own way. Artemis and the others had heard that Triton was about ready to kill them. As he had heard they trying to get their father to name them his heirs. Replacing Triton. And Triton was also missed about the way Poseidon treated Amphitrite these days.

Artemis felt sorry for the poor woman. So Artemis and those on Percy's side knew they had another ally if they needed. And Triton might even bring Amphitrite with him. But they would have to bring it up with their Master if they EVER got out of Olympus.

Artemis just knew they would be punished when they saw their Master again. She hoped he wasn't too harsh as she REALLY needed that realise…

* * *

The Council was now arguing about how they could boost the number of demigods. Because for _some_ reason their demigod children and their mortal parents were disappearing. Only Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hestia knew the truth. They had been giving their Master Percy locations of demigods to give them a better life then what Zeus could offer them. Nobody had realised that not many Athena/Minerva, Demeter/Ceres, and Aphrodite/Venus's children ended up at the Camps.

Athena was getting a headache from the yelling it was NOT helping her uncomfortable state. She just wanted Zeus to finally listen to her advice so she and her sister-wives could escape this madness and get to their Master for some much needed relief. Even though Athena knew they would be punished for breaking a rule. She wasn't looking forward too that. She hated the spankings. And she was unlucky enough to get a whipping with a belt once because she had put several members of the Treaty Island Army in danger from being found out by the Olympians.

_Flashback_

_Athena was nervous she didn't realise that her plan would go like this. Get several demigods from the Camp Jupiter. Athena had told Percy that Terminus wouldn't notice at a secret entrance. Too bad he had and a fight had happened. And several of the Retrieval and Seekers of Treaty Island had been injured._

"_Athena!" she hears her Master yell_

"_Yes Master?" Athena asks submissively _

_She had never seen her Master so mad. And that was who he was at the moment her master. As that was the voice he was using._

"_Do you know what you have done? And what could have happened?" her Master asks her_

"_I am sorry Master I misjudged Terminus", Athena apologies_

"_You do know I have to punish you Athena?" her Master asks her deathly calm_

"_I do Master", Athena replies_

"_With me", her Master orders_

_Athena follows him down to the dungeon she whimpers at seeing the chains she knew that Khione and Circe had got punished with. Athena whines as she is stripped and shackled to the wall._

"_For your offence you will get ten lashes with a belt and withholding of sex for five months", her Master tells her from behind._

"_Mas…", Athena starts_

_But suddenly the belt hits her back and she yelps at the first one. She was crying at the end and saying she was sorry._

_She feel to the floor when she was unshackled. And she was surprised her Master cradled her.  
"Athena that needed to be down. But your punishment is still not over", her Master says_

_And he was right for the next two months she didn't get the relief and realise she craved. As the weeks went by she was struggling to keep it together._

_Soon she was begging for him to help her realise but he refused. She was in tears as all five months passed and she was ready to explode._

_He had taken her into his bed. She remembered his kisses. Then his teasing making her build up even more._

_When he fingered her she had moaned it felt SO good.  
"Mast please I need your dick in me!" Athena cries_

"_So impatient", her master told her_

_He still teasing her but then she gasps as he trusts his cock into her she cried out in ecstasy pleasure filled her as she rode him._

"_I am coming!" Athena cries_

"_No yet", her master tells her_

_Athena found out that her Master could make his girls hold they cum inside of them. It was painful and caused even more pleasure and discomfort for the girl. _

"_Please Master let me cum!" Athena cries tears falling_

"_Do you understand what you did?" her Master asks  
"I do Master. I'll be good. I promise!" she cries _

_It was a punishment that seemed to last forever before he realised his power. She screamed as she came letting go of so much cum from so much build up. She was on cloud nine when she finished and had promised to try not to deserve this punishment again. Before she passed out…_

_End of Flashback_

Athena shudders remembering the pain the next morning. She was sore from that trick Percy did MAKING her hold her cum. She had told the other girls to never give their Master a reason to go it too them.

She wondered what he would do now for this offence?

* * *

Demeter was uncomfortable too and angry at her brother for wasting all their time. They didn't know about her change of sides. Her Master had told her it was a good play. As she could be a spy as the others had publicly showed their support. She had bought good information back to her Master and the group. And she got rewarded with a special night from him. She hoped he wouldn't be too harsh on her or her sister-wives for the no contact they had. She would hate to have the no sex punishment that he mainly used besides a spanking…

* * *

Aphrodite was lost in thought all she could think about was how her Master treated her. He was kinder to her then Ares or Hephaestus ever where. He was only harsh when he punished her. And that was mainly spankings except for the one whipping with a belt she got for doing things she shouldn't. But she hated the withhold of sex part. It was kind of like it was happening now with how long it has been.

She was going to banish Zeus's head against a wall followed by Poseidon's and the two sets of brats if they didn't stop this arguing soon…

* * *

Hestia sighed she hated all the fighting. She just wanted to be home with her Master and her sister wives. But all this Monster activity had her worried and she wondered if Percy knew about it. But that was a silly question. Percy had more resources then they had. So she wondered what he was going to do about it or what he made of it all…

* * *

The Olympian Council was still arguing when a flash of light appears in front of the thrones. All weapons were quickly pointed at the woman. Only Artemis, Hestia, Athena, Demeter, and Aphrodite recognised her.

"You are going to need help. And I have the answer"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
